


Finishing the Hunt

by thingsiwontadmittohavewritten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Author should possibly seek professinal help, Blow job - kinda, Forced Breeding, I regret very little - but it got a little long winded at the end, Implied Body Modification, Other, Pre-Series, Rimming - freeform, Secretion, Suckling, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Weird Biology, anal penetration, non explicit birth of creatures, offspring killing offspring - implied, somewhat explicit language, weird distinction between tendils tentacles and cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:09:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5343578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingsiwontadmittohavewritten/pseuds/thingsiwontadmittohavewritten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Dad is on a hunting trip, and he hasn't been home for a few days</em><br/>Except, instead of getting Sammy to help him, Dean goes in alone, and way to many tentacles later nothing else maters.</p>
<p>... But what about Sam?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finishing the Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> MCH refers to John Winchester, it happens ofscreen, but disturbing images to tell what happend to him.
> 
> IDK at this point anymore. If it reminds you a lot about the other, well... I'm beginning to understand why tentacle-anything only gets you 9 pages of searchresults (if you don't limit on fandom) bc that trope is difficult.
> 
> I'm pretty proud of the ending though... and I may consider getting help. In the meanwhile: Anything I missed? Let me know, I'll change it
> 
> (Spoilers in end notes)

It’s two weeks after the date Dad said he’d be back from the hunt in Florida without a call or a fucking post card and Dean is starting to worry that something has gone horribly wrong. He hurries to finish up the salt and burn he came to this sleepy town for, then he packs up the car he rented - it can’t compare to Baby, but he went crazy sitting in a hotel room, just a day after Dad left - and takes off to the location of his dad’s latest hunt.  
It had taken them a few months of research - neither John nor Dean had the actual patience to read old, dusty tomes, not like Sammy, but he’s safe somewhere in California, and Dean intends to keep it that way - to figure out that there were some definitely supernatural qualities to the deaths in a small town near the ocean in one of the warmest parts of Florida. Every fifty years, almost on the day, people would go missing and those who were found would be floating in the water apparently drowned but with odd marks on their bodies nobody could make sense of and. As far as the Winchesters had managed to find out this had been going on for at least three centuries, at least 10 confirmed disappearings and then nothing for the next half century. They never managed to come up with a theory on what it was that took people and maybe or maybe not only killed a select few of them, but John had been that if it was alive it could die, and he had every weapon imaginable at his disposal, so he took off and left Dean to entertain himself.  
For once in his life Dean actually had a bad feeling about this hunt and as he entered the state line in Florida he started to look around for a bank and a lawyer’s office. He took his most prized possessions - the extra key to Baby, the two pictures he had of his long dead mother - and a letter he had written for his brother, walked into the bank and opened up an account and a safe-deposit box in which he stashed the things, making sure that a Samuel Winchester can access the box if need be. Then he visits the lawyer, for the first time in his life making a testament and then he sends it to Bobby with a letter, telling him that if Bobby hasn’t heard from him in a month he and John are most likely dead and to inform Sam and give him the testament. With all taken care of and with a short pit stop at a crappy motel he drives until he reaches the small town his dad came to.  
None of the locals will talk, not even to confirm whether or not Dad came through here, and so he spends some time at their small library trying to figure out what John was hunting, but eventually he gives up and at sunset he stands on the beach looking over the ocean willing it to tell him what he needs to know.  
Walking along the beach he notices an entrance of some sort in the brink and curious he decides to see where it leads. He enters, gun in one hand knife in the other and the smell of sea and rot almost has him choking but he stubbornly continues forward. At some point it feels like he’s walking downwards and the floor starts feeling moist below his feet and soon his feet are covered by water but yet he continues, walking to a light in the distance. What he doesn’t notice due to the dim light and the water are the small tendrils gathering, the further he goes and the deeper the water gets the bigger the tendrils become until they are big enough to be called tentacles. Dean doesn’t notice how they gather around his feet, coiled as a snake ready to strike, until it’s too late as he sees a dead body and trying to run towards it he’s suddenly hoisted into the air by some of the largest tentacles, and he is dragged to the lair they come from. Desperately he tries to free himself, first simply wiggling, then pounding the tentacles with his hands before finally trying to cut them off. At the first impact with the tentacle the blade crumbles and he’s left with only the handle and then he’s in the lair. He remembers once watching ‘The Little Mermaid’ with Sammy, and if he should describe this thing he would say it looks a little like the sea witch, though there’s no distinct characteristics to reveal its gender and thereby its intention. Never being one to hesitate Dean promptly raises the gun and empties it in the creature’s face. Instead of being polite and die the creature traps his arms with its tendrils and forces his hand to open so the gun falls useless down the water, another tendrils are crawling up his pants legs and the sleeves of his shirt, before pulling outwards leaving him naked. Then he’s somewhat floating in the air, two large tentacles pulling his legs apart exposing all of him to the chill air of the lair. Dean gets the distinct feeling that the creature is watching him and he’s squirming in a desperate try to get away. Then he turns his head and he instantly stills in shock as he stares into the pasty white, half gone face of his very dead Dad, and the he doubles his efforts trying to get out of the creatures grasp but it’s too strong and at last he simply hangs limp in its grip. He can feel the creature’s amusement and then it starts moving its limbs. He still floats in the air, legs unpleasantly apart as some of the smallest tentacles start exploring his skin. They roam everywhere, his legs, arms, back and front, one even touches his face, hair. They’re all oozing some kind of secrete that leaves his skin sticky and as it cools he starts shivering. One has latched itself to his chest, and does apparently have some kind of tongue that experimentally flicks over his nipples. He curses at his body for reacting to the stimulation as it hardens and sends sparks of pleasure down his spine. The tongue like tentacle explores both nipples thoroughly and before long he’s half hard and almost begging for some friction against his dick.  
The creature loves breeding humans, no other species sounds so arousing or looks so good impaled on its tentacles and no other species begs so prettily when it finally fills them with its cock, and this one is already so responsive even in his fight that the creature decides to keep him. Taught by experience the creature makes sure to coat the human’s ass liberally in its own fluids before having some of its smaller tendrils prodding at his hole. The human tenses but uncaringly the creature pushes inside the warm, tight heat, further and further in until it can’t get anywhere else, it fills the inviting hole with a dozen or more tendrils, carefully stretching the human until there’s room for a bigger tentacle. This time the creature starts a pumping motion, slowly in and out and soon the human is moaning, his dick filling with blood and leaking precome, all the while curses fall from his lips. The creature doesn’t care, simply methodically works to stretch the human far enough to take both the breeding tentacles - that will make the human able to carry its offspring as well as getting its eggs inside him - and its cock that’s at least two inches wider without ripping the human open in the process. It’s slow work but the creature tries to make it pleasurable for the human, making sure to hit his prostate on every inwards thrust, and soon his walls clamp down around the creature and he’s spurting come all over himself. Knowing that humans are much more pliant after an orgasm it lowers the human to his knees and gently bending him forwards while still keeping his leg as far apart as possible. It has four of its biggest tentacles in the human’s ass, and he has given up on all pretenses of fighting the breeding as he starts moving, impaling himself on the creature. His chest is heaving and his mouth hanging open and it can’t stop itself as it takes one of its small breeding limbs and slips it past the human’s lips.  
Dean knows he’s lost, this is a hunt he won’t come home from and as the creature enters him he takes the time to say goodbye and apologize to his family. It’s the thought of Sammy that saddens him the most, but he hopes that no matter what his brother will stay in California with the blonde girl and never come looking for either John nor him. It’s his last thought and as his orgasm washes over him he surrenders completely to the creature. Dean’s never really experimented with stuff in his ass, there has been the occasional finger, but the angle had been awkward and after a few seconds his wrist had started to protest so he had never gotten the hang of it. What the creature is doing though seems to be pure bliss, and he can’t help it when he starts rocking backwards to get it even deeper inside him. Sometimes it will brush against something inside him that makes him feel on fire and soon he can feel himself harden again, but this time without feeling any shame only pure lust. He wants to come, but he also wants to see if he can come twice without touching himself and seeing the tentacles lying on the ground gives him an idea. He lets his mouth fall open, pants exaggeratedly and then tries to send the creature a picture of what he wants. Whether it understands him or not is irrelevant as it lifts a tentacle to his face and slowly lets it in past his lips. He has to consciously try to keep himself from vomiting when it doesn’t stop but simply continues down his throat, but once he’s got his gag reflex under control he starts sucking on the limb. He can feel the creature’s surprise as it jolts inside him, but then it continues fucking him oh so torturously slow and soon he’s rocking back and forth between the tentacle in his ass and the one in his mouth and he’s so close that he can feel his toes curl and his balls drawing up but he needs that final push, and unconsciously he orders the creature to go ‘harder, faster’ and then all he can do is hold on for dear life as he’s fucked within an inch of his life, the brutal assault on his prostate has him coming once again, and he never even notices when the four tentacles are finally replaced with the breeding tentacle. He does however notice the pain when his insides are suddenly flooded with a cold liquid and he instinctively tries to get away once again, the creature holds him still though, trying to explain that it’s simply transferring its eggs to him, so they can get to the actual breeding. Dean doesn’t know how long it takes, how long he whimpers in pain but when it finally dissipates he is lying on his stomach and his hole is plugged with small tendrils shallowly thrusting into him but when he starts to move they withdraw and are replaced with something so big he feels like he is going to be split in half. Once its safely locked inside him he’s dragged into a sitting position and the thing starts to pull back slowly and the slam right back in. In no time he’s screaming from the pleasure pain of it his hips moving to both get the thing deeper and get away from it. When he feels something on his lips he willingly opens his mouth trying to suckle everything the creature gives him. His third orgasm is completely dry and even before it’s over he’s unconscious. The creature doesn’t much care, simply keeps fucking the human before it, too, tenses and empties deep inside him, covering its eggs in its semen, feeling the tendrils in the human’s mouth doing the same as they ooze secrete a little more violently than normal, the human - even unconscious - swallows every drop the creature has to give and the simply suckles the limbs on occasion.  
To ensure the success of the breeding the creature keeps its cock firmly inside the humans body at all times, and every time it grows hard it fucks into him, something the human appear to enjoy greatly, if the pictures the creature gets from him is anything to go by. When the human’s middle start to expand and it knows that at least a few eggs are viable it finally pulls out of the human, the man making a dissatisfied sound in the back of his throat before he turns to the creature. When he sees the cock that has just been inside him his eyes grow wide, but the creature sees the hunger in the human’s eyes, too. Before it has a chance to react the human is kneeling and trying to get the cock inside his mouth. Never before has any of its breeding partners reacted in such a way to it, and though the human can barely fit the tip inside his mouth it’s not long before it’s spilling down his throat anyway.  
The more the human grows the more often he will lower himself to his knees, spreading his cheeks for the creature in a silent demand that it fucks him. It learns that he wants it hard and rough, though prefers the breeding tentacles or cock to anything else. Once the creature has spilled inside him he make it plug him up with the smaller tendrils and then he spends hours fucking himself, while his hand furiously strips his own dick in more and more desperate attempts at reaching orgasm. When the time comes for the offspring to leave the safe haven of their brood mother the human crawls deeper inside the cave where the creature can’t follow, and as something new it feels itself worry if the human will survive or if it will try to escape. It goes hunting, smelling the air and listening to the human knowing it will be hours before anything happens, and when it gets back the human is lying on his back, the floor littered with dead offspring, two suckling at the human’s chest and one at his dick, having apparently bested their siblings but in mutual agreement that there was enough food for the three of them until their sire came back left each other alone, and as the creature pushes a tentacle into the human once again, he spasm and convulses around the limb as the offspring takes all he has to offer  
*  
*  
*  
Epilogue

A tall man enters a bank in Florida, asking to be lead to the box belonging to a Dean Winchester. Nobody dares contradict him or even ask for identification as he looks at them with pitch black eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Set before the pilot of the show, which ofcourse means that without Dean to get him Azazel killed Jessica and made Sammy a demon - there are no angels, Lucifers or apocalypses in this, just good old YED's crazy plan of having baby Winchester ruling hell


End file.
